


If I never Knew You

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke quoting Disney and Lexa being completely clueless about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I never Knew You

     “Ai ste odon. Klark kom Skaikru ge fis op. Em op ste klir.” _**I am finished. Clarke of the sky crew has been healed. She is safe,**_ Nyko said to Lexa. She sighed before replying, feeling like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

     “Mochof, Nyko,” _**Thank you, Nyko,**_ Lexa replied before hurrying to Clarke. She walked into the medical tent, her eyes immediately landing on Clarke. The smaller girl had stepped in front of the commander, taking an arrow in the shoulder in order to protect her. A rebellious grounder who did not agree with the Sky People/Grounder alliance had gotten a hold of a weapon and wanted Lexa dead. She quickly made her way over to Clarke, kneeling in front of her before placing a hand on her chin and raising her head until their eyes met.

     “Lexa,” Clarke said, her eyes searching Lexa’s face. Lexa brushed a strand of hair out of Clarke’s face.

     “I am so sorry, Clarke,” Lexa says, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. Clarke winces at the slight amount of pain that radiated from the wound in her shoulder.

     “For what? This? I’ve had worse scrapes than this. I can’t think of any right now, but—“ Clarke says, placing her good arm around Lexa’s waist.

     “It would have been better if we had never met. None of this would have happened.” Lexa says, pulling away to look Clarke in the eye. She quickly looked down, staring at her hands.

     “Lexa, look at me.” Clarke said, sternly. Lexa slowly raised her head, looking into Clarke’s bright blue eyes with her pale green ones. “I’d rather die tomorrow than live one hundred years without knowing you,” Clarke continued, draping her arms over Lexa’s shoulders and pulling her close. At this moment, Octavia began to pass the Medical tent. The sound of Clarke’s voice drew her closer. "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find, in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes and I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever If I never knew you.” Lexa looked up at Clarke, teary eyed. There was a smile like Clarke had never seen before plastered on her face, which made her blush.

     "That was sweet, Klark kom Skaikru.” Lexa said, placing her palm against the side of Clarke’s face, placing her forehead against her own. Clarke could now see the blush that had formed under Lexa’s war paint which makes her smile. Lexa moves her forehead away from Clarke’s, closing her eyes and moving her own lips closer to the blonde’s. She placed a quick, chaste, kiss upon her lips as Octavia made her way into the tent.

     “Clarke, you dipshit. Did you seriously just quote Pocahontas?” Octavia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa hadn’t heard her enter, and quickly stiffened at the sound of Octavia’s voice and Clarke laughed.

     “Maybe I did. You got a problem with that, O?” Clarke asked in a mocking manner.  Lexa rose from her previous position and Clarke rolled her eyes.

     "Chit dula op yu gaf in, Oktevia kom Trikru?” _**What do you want, Octavia of the tree people?**_ Lexa snapped, attempting to shield her emotions. Clarke scoffed at Lexa’s tone of voice.

     “Ai don komba raun ai op Klark, Heda,” _**I came to see Clarke, Commander**_ , Octavia said, stepping forward. She looked past Lexa to where Clarke had stood.

     “Here I am,” she said, cringing when she had shifted her arm. Lexa stepped back to aid Clarke and it wasn’t long before Clarke had melted into her side.

     “Are you okay?” Octavia asked with a worried look upon her face.

     “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim,” _**Get knocked down, get back up**_ , Clarke said, causing both Lexa and Octavia to giggle. “But, yeah. I’m okay. I’ve definitely been better, but for just having an arrow in my shoulder, I’m okay.”

     “Good, because I couldn’t bare to see you in pain,” Octavia said in a flirtatious manner. Clarke blushed, and Lexa glared, her green eyes like daggers trained on Octavia. “Well, I’ll leave you two alone,” Octavia said, slowly backing out of the tent. When she had finally left Lexa spoke up.

     “Can I kill her yet?” Lexa asked in a serious tone, her demeanor softer than earlier with Clarke wrapped in her arms.

     “Lexa, you cannot kill everyone who flirts with me,” Clarke said, joking. Lexa took this seriously and, in her commander fashion, replied “Yes I can.” Clarke rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Don’t you have warriors to watch?” She asked sarcastically.

     “Yes, I suppose so,” Lexa replied, placing a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “Would you care to join me?” She asked, not wanting to let go of the blue eyed girl enveloped in her arms.

     “I would love to, Commander,” Clarke replied, smiling. They kissed once more before Lexa turned to leave the tent with Clarke following in suit.

 


End file.
